Undying
by Icestar100
Summary: Sometimes even death is to afraid of someone to come collect them. "Warning very dark and mature subject matter."


Citra sat on the stone thorn. He belly having just somewhat of a bump. Her pregnancy just starting to show. She rubbed her belly. "Soon you will be a mighty warrior and a wise leader." The sound of an explosion took her out of her trance. There was still some Pirates and PMC left over from the battle but none where brave enough to attack her temple. The screams are what really shook her up. She walked to a overhang looking below she warrior where being wiped out as if the spirit of the Island itself was taking vengeance against them.

What was happening? Her warriors where now the greatest fighters alive on this island. The killer jumped out of some bushes close to a wall sticking a knife in her warriors. One right after another. So fast no one had any chance to draw a bead before their life was extinguished. Quickly the attacker drove the blade into another pulling the side arm from his victim holster he fired. Each bullet taking a life. When at last the gun clicked empty. He dropped it taking a knife from the dying man. Throwing it into the next. Then kicking the man over a log someone was taking cover behind. His last breath saw this nightmare made flesh drop the pins from grenades on his belt.

The blast was deafening even from where Citra stood. Her jaw hanging limply. It had taken only moment before her entire fighting force was wiped out. Citra shook her head grabbing a custom made Vector .45. She might die today but she'd take a pound of flesh with her. The attacker slowly walked up the stairs. Citra brought the weapons up to take aim. When her attacker came into sight. Her mind just shut down as it just could not comprehend what she was seeing. Looking to be more beast then man stood Jason. Now wearing the skins of the animals of Rook. "Jason? But how?"

He slowly walked towards her. The knife she had left in his chest now dripping with the blood of her people. With a speed that was unnatural he pushed her up against the wall holding her there by her throat. She felt him come ever closer to her. He then sniff as he inhaled her scent. "Citra did you really think you could kill me? Did you think you where worthy of such an honor? I won't die tell I drown the world in blood." Grabbing her top he ripped it off her as if it were made of tissue paper. He places a finger on her chin trailing down her neck, between his breast and at last to her stomach. He rubbed the lump. "Seems like the pregnancy was a success hu?" She would try to move away but between his steel grip and the unmoving unfeeling wall there was nowhere to go. She felt something that she had not experience in a long time. True and complete fear.

It was as if he could sense it from her. "Oh sweet goddess I won't harm you. I'm just here for what's mine." Snatching the Weapon from her hand. She had completely forgotten she even had it. He held it up for inspection. "The shredder I remember you. How many lives have you taken? Still not enough. Ready to go hunting girl." Letting go of her at last she dropped to her hands and knees. She took an involuntary breath not even realizing how much her lungs craved air. Watching as he walked over to a duffle bag that held his weapons. He threw the dagger at her feet. "I think you forgot that." He took out the Tanto and put it on his belt. At last she looked up a fury now over taking her. All she could think was. He killed her people for weapons? "

Getting to her feet he snatched up the dagger and rushed him. However her strike where deflected by Jason's bare hand. He never even looked at her. Fighting had become second nature for him now. He let her wear herself out. When she collapsed at last he went back to field stripping his guns. He put them back in the bag and zipped it. Catching her breath she spit out. "You got what you want now leave me in peace." Jason just turned and laughed. "Sweet thing I said I came for what's mine. I won't leave tell I have it all." Walking over to her he place his hand back on her stomach. "Now the question is how to get it? "

Citra wraps her arms around herself and backed away from Jason in a defensive manner. Her only though was protect her unborn child. Jason just laugh. "Can't do that or I will damage my trophy." Jason rubbed Citra's cheek. She lashed out to bite him only to be back handed for the effort. "Now is that anyway to treat your warrior."


End file.
